Passenger aircraft are generally equipped with cockpit doors. An aircraft often has a separating partition between aircraft personnel and passengers. The cockpit door provides security and privacy in the cockpit for the pilot, copilot or flight crew. It is noted that the term “cockpit” refers to the portion of the aircraft where the pilot, copilot, or flight crew are located. The cockpit is also known as the “flight deck.” This is distinguished from the cabin, which refers to the portion of the aircraft where passengers are typically located.
In many aircraft, it is required that the ambient air pressure in the cockpit be generally the same as the ambient air pressure in the passenger cabin of the aircraft. A dangerous situation may arise if there is a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the cockpit door or any compartments separated by a partition within the aircraft. A pressure difference can cause structural deformation and lead to the loss of the aircraft. The cockpit door may be opened by a latch.